


Sky Café (something sweet and hot)

by jessamurphy



Series: Something Sweet [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Coffee Shops, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, the coffee shop au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamurphy/pseuds/jessamurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper tries to escape the noises his roommate keeps making at inconvenient times, like the day before his exam. Sky Café seems to be the perfect solution, even if it threatens to become a permanent one.</p><p>aka the coffee shop au no one asked for but still gets :)</p><p>  <i>Even though Jasper had solemnly sworn to himself that he wouldn’t let such things happen again, Jasper found himself in the coffee shop only half a week later to escape the excessive noises. Sure, Miller and Bryan could’ve just been playing a very enthusiastic game of Mario Kart, but Jasper wasn’t willing to take the risk. Before things had gotten too graphic he’d packed his bag and taken off to Sky Café, where the loud overpaying customers would be less of distraction than his actual roommate. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Café (something sweet and hot)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from and I'm sorry for the sucky things. I still hope you enjoy tho! Have fun reading this nonsense.  
> Again, this is completely unbeta'd, and it's around 1 in the morning, and I am tired, so if there are any mistakes, in grammar or spelling, I'd like to hear it! Also, if you like it, please leave a comment, letting me know what you thought of it :)

When Miller first said Bryan, his boyfriend, would come over, Jasper hadn’t imagined that this was how it’d go. So instead of peacefully studying in his room with peaceful movie-noises in the background, he now found himself in a well-worn chair at their local coffee-shop, books and notes spread out all over the small table. His exam was in two days, and as he actually had to work the next day, he had to do most of his studying now. Which was why it sucked that Millers date involved less movie-watching and more fun-having than Jasper anticipated. There was only so much one could cancel out.

Even though Jasper had solemnly sworn to himself that he wouldn’t let such things happen again, Jasper found himself in the coffee shop only half a week later to escape the excessive noises. Sure, Miller and Bryan could’ve just been playing a very enthusiastic game of Mario Kart, but Jasper wasn’t willing to take the risk. Before things had gotten too graphic he’d packed his bag and taken off to Sky Café, where the loud overpaying customers would be less of distraction than his actual roommate. It wasn’t that busy at the café, which probably had something to do with the time of day, so Jasper walked straight up to the counter, where John Murphy stood, all brooding and bored.  
"What can I get you?” Even tho Murphy didn’t look very happy, his tone was actually quite pleasant. This was partially due to the fact that Murphy had known Jasper for a while now, and while they weren’t the best of friends, they tolerated each other enough to make pleasantries over ordering. At least Jasper wasn’t one of those customers who always got the same boring drink. Hell, if Murphy was lucky, Jasper would even let him decide. Murphy still hadn’t quite mustered the faith Jasper Jordan seemed to have in him.  
"Something strong and cheap,” answered Jasper, already reaching for his wallet. It took him a few moments before he had his money ready, although there weren’t any specifics on his order yet. Judging by the poor amount of dollar bills in his hand he couldn’t get something too fancy.  
"So like me?” Murphy lifted an eyebrow, smile tugging at his lips.  
"Did you just call yourself cheap?” Jasper asked Murphy, who just shrugged in response and went to work.  
"I merely called myself strong,” Murphy said from behind the machines. When he turned around a steaming white styrofoam cup was in his hands, the smell coming off of it strong and rich. Jasper grinned.  
"That will be $3,65,” said Murphy, shoving the cup across the counter.  
"No please?” Jasper grinned, handing over the money. Murphy shot him a death-glare as an answer, while Jasper just batted his eyelashes a few times and smiled sweetly. Eventually Murphy rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Enjoy your coffee, asshole.”  
"Will do,” Jasper saluted before walking towards the leather chair in the corner by the window. He snickered when he heard Clarke, one of Murphy’s bosses, scold him for being rude to customers. He wasn’t really bothered by Murphy calling him asshole, but Clarke clearly was. Murphy grumbled but apologized to his boss, promising he’d make it up somehow.

It was past dinner when Jasper deemed it safe to go home. And boy, how wrong had he been. As soon as he had opened the door he was met by sound - and nope, those definitely hadn’t been Mario Kart noises- which prompted him to turn around immediately.  
"I think I might actually be scarred for life,” he said walking into Sky Café, fumbling with his books. He wasn’t really sure who he was talking to, but he wasn’t sure if he cared either. His books and notebook were carefully balanced on top of his laptop, while his bag bungled at his left arm and the shoelace of his right shoe was untied. Jasper knew it was a distaster waiting to happen, but he did not care at that moment. He needed something strong and preferably alcoholic, or otherwise extremely sweet. The kind of sweet that made your teeth rot. Like cotton candy. Or a latte with extra caramel and sugar and vanilla. Or just a very large cup of cacao with whipped cream and loads of marshmallows.  
"I am never going home. Again.”  
"Like it here that much, huh?” Clarke said, and Jasper looked up. He and Clarke knew each other through an art class they both once anticipated in. Jasper hadn’t been the greatest of painters, but it had been fun, so he supposed it hadn’t been that bad. Clarke, on the other hand, had mad skills. She was the one who had painted the sky mural decorating the left wall of the Sky Café, a feature for which the café was commonly praised. It was a beautiful piece which added to the laid-back and calm atmosphere surrounding the place.  
"Suppose so,” said Jasper. "My roommate keeps making these noises I don’t really want to hear. Had I taken three more steps when I came home I’m sure I would’ve found him butt-naked.”  
A shiver ran down his spine as a very vivid image flashed across his mind. He scrunched his nose. He did not wanted to imagine that, and he was never going to imagine it again.  
"So, a lover undercover?”  
"That sounded weird, but yeah,” Jasper nodded whilst shuffling forward. "His lover is staying over.”  
"You might want to put your things down before ordering,” Clarke suggested, looking at the pile in Jaspers arms. "I’ll watch it. I was about to leave because my shift ended, but I can wait a few seconds.”  
"Thanks Clarke,” Jasper smiled before heading for his spot. Wonder by wonder he made it to the corner unharmed, although he almost tripped a grand total of four times, and his books shifted dangerously with every step he took. With his things out of the way and the bag on the chair he could now safely tie his laces and head up to the counter to order. He waved to Clarke, signaling that it was okay if she left. She gave him a smile and waved him goodbye, finally leaving the little coffee shop.  
"Hello there,” greeted an unfamiliar voice. Curiously Jasper shifted his gaze from the door to the counter, where a young man with sleek black hair stood. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, a small dimple on display. Jasper stared at the boy for a second, almost forgetting he was supposed to reply.  
"You’re not Murphy,” was the first thing Jasper said, and _goddamnit Jordan_. He was so used to Murphy helping him he almost forgot other people were part of the Sky Café crew.  
"I’m not,” acknowledged the stranger, and Jasper couldn’t help but smile. His eyes searched for a name tag, but he couldn’t find any. He did notice however that the stranger was wearing the customary light blue button-up, and that he was looking good while doing it.  
"So who are you?” asked Jasper, albeit a bit directly. He internally cringed, because surely that wasn’t the nicest way to start a conversation. "You don’t, ehm, have a name tag,” Jasper added, making a few vague gestures with his hands, which the stranger followed with his eyes.  
"Monty,” said the boy eventually, scanning Jasper "this is my first day at work. Evening, actually. Can I help you?”  
"Oh, sure,” Jasper said hastily. He gave a quick glance at the menu behind the counter, trying to decide what he wanted (except for possibly some peace and quiet at home). "One large butterscotch latte with extra caramel and whipped cream.”  
"Anything else?” Monty asked, and Jasper shook is head.  
"This will be all for now,” he said, taking out his wallet once again. He was going to be broke if Miller and Bryan didn’t stop having sleepovers.  
"What’s your name?” Monty asked, cup and marker ready.  
"Jordan,” answered Jasper, giving the barista a small smile, deciding to go full James Bond, "Jasper Jordan.”  
"Well Jordan,” Monty paused for a second, smile tugging at his lips, „Jasper Jordan. Your drink will be ready in a few minutes.” Jasper nodded, shuffling over so Monty could take the orders of the girls behind him. Their hands were interlinked and they were chatting happily before ordering. Behind the counter, Lexa was making his drink, which was unusual. Lexa was Clarke’s partner, both in business and in crime. She owned the Sky Café, but was usually the one in the office, while Clarke worked a few shifts a week.  
"Jordan Jasper Jordan?” Lexa called out, sounding quizzically. She looked around the café, frowned a bit. Without rectifying his name, Jasper took the cup.  
"Oh, hey, Jasper,” Lexa smiled when she recognized his face, startling Jasper.  
"Hey,” he answered, not knowing how to respond. „Having a good night?”  
Lexa shrugged. "It’s okay, mostly small gatherings.” She gestured towards the café, where indeed small groups and duos were scattered around the tables. It was one of those nights where old friends decided to meet up in the café, settling for a piece of cake and a cup of tea because of the businesses they had to attend to the next day.  
"I didn’t knew you worked the shift tonight,” said Jasper, taking the cup, "was kinda expecting Murphy.”  
"I am not surprised,” Lexa said while getting back to work, "Murphy does cover most of the shifts.” She turned around. "But I decided to give him off so I could keep an eye on our newest employee.”  
She gave Monty a quick once-over, and Jasper followed her eyes. The barista was currently chatting with one of the girls who had been behind him in line. He was laughing, teeth visible. Jasper watched as Monty moved behind the counter, shifting, which caused the shirt to move around his biceps a bit, and Jasper probably shouldn’t be staring at the new barista’s arms when he could be looking at that smile all evening.  
"Your coffee’s getting cold,” Lexa remarked before calling out the name ‚Monroe’, snapping Jasper back into reality.  
"Oh, yeah, thanks,” Jasper mumbled while stepping back. A girl with two thick braids picked up her cup and walked back towards her girlfriend, who was still chatting to Monty. Jasper went back to his spot and sat down, taking a sip from his extra sugared coffee. He was glad to find that his coffee hadn’t turned into ice. In fact, he almost burned his tongue on it. 

"Thank Heavens!” Jasper almost yelled when he found the apartment empty the next day. He plunged onto the couch and turned on his music with his phone, sighing happily. He closed his eyes for a moment, let himself listen to the blaring music. About half an hour later one of his favorite songs came along.  
_"Why can’t I get just one kiss, why can’t I get just one kiss? There may be some things that I wouldn't miss, but I look at your pants and I need a kiss,”_ sang the voice loudly from the stereo. _"Why can’t I get just one screw, why can’t I get-„_ Just as Jasper was about to sing along, he felt a weight press on his chest.  
"What the hell?” he grumbled out as he opened his eyes. "Nathan fucking Miller, get your and your boyfriend’s ass off me!”  
"Sorry,” Miller mumbled in between kisses with his lover, "thought you wouldn’t be home.” He pushed Bryan away eventually, but didn’t have the decency to look ashamed.  
"Didn’t see you there,” Bryan looked at Jasper sheepishly, who was now sitting up straight.  
"I noticed,” Jasper answered, sounding passive-aggressive. "Tho the music might have been an indication that somebody was home?” Jasper looked from his roommate to his boyfriend, and then shook his head.  
"Didn’t hear that too,” offered Bryan, clearly uncomfortable. "Nathan was whispering-"  
"I don’t want to know,” Jasper cut him off. „Unbe-fucking-lievable,” he muttered. „I am seriously gonna live in Sky Café.”  
"No need, we can just- go to my place?” Bryan looked at his boyfriend, pleading, who shrugged.  
"Sure,” Miller smiled happily and took his boyfriend’s hand. "For now.”  
"You are not going to come back here to have sex,” Jasper warned the couple.  
"It’s not sex,” Miller grinned, „it’s Mario Kart.”

"Two fucking weeks,” Jasper groaned, "for two fucking weeks I could actually sleep and study and eat without any problems.”  
"What happened?” Monty raised his eyebrows.  
"Sex happened,” answered Jasper.  
"Congratulations?” offered Monty, clearly not sure how to deal with the situation.  
"Oh,” said Jasper, eyes wide at the realization how that must’ve sounded, "no, no, not me, I wasn’t getting fu-„ he looked at Monty with large eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, and he could feel his cheeks heating up, "-cked. Except by life, I suppose, which really did sound a lot better in my head now that I’ve said it.” He rubbed the nape of his neck. Damn, that had been awkward, and way too explicit.  
"So the neighbors again?” Monty asked, recalling the conversation he had overheard two weeks prior.  
"This time, actually, yeah,” Jasper sighed, clearly relieved by the turn in their conversation. "I love being a student.”  
"Tell me about it,” Monty flashed him a smile, all teeth. Jasper felt his cheeks heating up again, trying to decide if he should answer that possibly hypothetical question. He decided not to, just as Monty asked what his order would be that day.  
"Surprise me,” Jasper said. He could feel Monty scanning him with his eyes before replying:  
"I’ll try.” He flashed him a smile again while he counted down seven dollars, which may had have something to do with the avoidance of completely making a fool out of himself thanks to Monty’s conversational skills, and maybe had something to do with the usual good service. Or just his face, but Jasper would never admit that.  
"He never tips me that generously,” Murphy remarked.  
"Well, you never say please and you call me an asshole,” Jasper retorted, "Monty here is saving me from embarrassment, something you usually try to bring upon me.”  
"Well, we can’t have everything, can we, sweetheart?”  
"As you say, sweet prince,” Jasper grinned as Murphy groaned.  
"I fucking hate your guts.”  
"But you love my ass and general flesh prison,” retorted Jasper, gesturing towards his own body with a cheeky smile "I am your favorite customer, don’t lie.”  
„I never said you weren’t my favorite customer,” said Murphy. "There’s only one awesome ass worth of loving tho, and it’s mine. Get rekt, Jordan.”  
Jasper let out a fake-shocked surprise gasp, and then noticed that Monty was staring at them.  
"High school,” Jasper vaguely explained before he picked up his order and walked out Sky Café, face red.

It wasn’t that Miller and Bryan were having sex every week- well, they probably were, but they weren’t bothering Jasper with it that often now- but Jasper had started taking a liking to Sky Café and every possible beverage they served. Jasper was happy to pick up a few extra shifts at his work, as he found his newfound habit quite expensive. He had been coming to the Sky Café every week for over two months now, making him a solid regular. Every week he made small talk, getting to know Monty better, always smiling. He had met every barista part of the Sky Café Crew, which, granted, weren’t that many. Jasper said hi to Raven whenever he saw her in town, always made small talk with whoever was behind the register at the café. It had been a comfortable second home to him. Which was, of course, why Miller asked if he could tag along sometime.  
"I think I should see the place you go to to escape Mario Kart,” he says during dinner one night.  
"I do not actively try to escape Mario Kart,” says Jasper pointedly. "I try to escape the noises.”  
"Uhuh,” Miller says, shoving a fork full spaghetti into his mouth. "Anyway, you should show me. My treat.”  
Jasper is sure money’s about the only thing able to convince him to take Miller with him. He sighs.  
"Sure.”  
"Nice,” Miller’s clearly satisfied with the answer. "You never shut up about it anyway. I guess I should find out if the coffee’s really that good and tasty, or if it’s just the barista.”  
Jasper nearly chokes on his food.

In three months Jasper had learned a few things about Sky Café and her crew, namely 1) they had loyalty cards which provided him with a free coffee every few weeks, 2) Monty had an uncanny talent to come up with something sweet and nice which Jasper had never tasted before, 3) Murphy actually liked him even tho he would never admit it, 4) Clarke and Lexa were engaged, and 5) Monty loved comic books. Jasper had discovered this while wearing his Thor shirt to the café one time. Monty’s eyes had started to gleam, eyes flicking excitedly at the shirt, prompting Jasper to ask: „You like Thor?” and Monty had nodded.  
"I like Thor, but if I’m honest,” Monty leaned in a bit closer, as to whisper a secret, "I love Cap.”  
"No way!” Jasper had grinned. "So MCU or comics?”  
"Both,” Monty had answered. "You can’t expect me to choose. They both have their up- and downsides.” Jasper stared at him for a moment, completely at a loss of words. He gestured with his hands, not knowing how to express himself, and finally settled for an excited "yes!”.  
Now here he was, a few days later, zoning out from his coursework.  
"Why are you still here?” Murphy asked, dropping of his hot cocoa and the blueberry muffin he ordered. "There’s only one loser left, and Monty’s not even here.”  
"You are here,” answered Jasper, staring at his books, before looking up at Murphy, confused. "Wait, what? Monty was here-„  
"Four hours ago,” Murphy finished his sentence.  
"Damnit,” Jasper cursed. "I didn’t- wait, why- why do you mention specifically that Monty isn’t here?”  
"Jordan, anyone with eyes can see you have developed a crush on him.”  
"What- no, I’d never-„ sputtered Jasper, cheeks reddening. Sure, he often came in when Monty was working his shift, but surely that was because the boy was nice company and wasn’t actually rude to him. He just made Jasper smile, which was- okay, he guessed. Sure Monty was handsome and sure he did look good, but that were all things he had acknowledged the moment he had laid eyes on him. Jasper was asexual panromantic, not blind.  
He groaned, thinking back to about every moment in the past couple of months.  
"I do have a crush on him.”  
"Now I don’t want to say ‚told you so’,” Murphy said, "but as you and I both know, you’re the exception. So told you so.”  
"You smug bastard,” Jasper mumbled.  
"You smug bastard who brought me food and caffeine,” corrected Murphy Jasper, "for which you should thank me, by the way.”  
"No way,” Jasper said, „not after ruining my life. I have an exam tomorrow. I can’t deal with the new-found revelations I actually have feelings. I don’t need them at my exam.”  
"So don’t deal with them now,” Murphy said, as if it was that simple. "Ace the exam and come back tomorrow. We’ll deal with it then.” He flashed Jasper a smile and put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a reaffirming pinch.

"Look who has returned from war,” John Murphy looked way too happy for someone who had worked the night shift and now was close closing time. He grinned when Jasper dragged his ass to the counter to order. The only person left in the café was a young man with dark curls, freckles raining across his face. Handsome, for sure, and completely lost in his book. Jasper thought he might’ve seen the young man before, but wasn’t sure. „How’d go?” asked Murphy. "I was wondering when you’d come.”  
"I barely survived,” Jasper sighed. „Fricking chemistry man. I don’t know why I’ve ever wanted to go to university.”  
"Probably to get a degree so you can earn mad money,” said Murphy. „It’s not that bad of an idea.”  
"Yeah, if I actually got some sleep I might be saying that too.”  
"Tea then?” Murphy started the machine, and Jasper nodded. He noticed the glance Murphy shot past him, eyes scanning the stranger. He didn’t say anything about it.  
"Time to deal with some feelings?” Murphy’s smile was predatory.  
"No,” said Jasper honestly. "But I get the feeling you might have some advice?” He smiled, looking over his shoulder at the young man. When he looked back at Murphy, the barista was narrowing his eyes.

"I need something with coffee,” Jasper said.  
"Something like coffee, maybe?”  
"What?” Jasper rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Monty’s face, who looked like he had three days sleep and had been up for hours. The top button of the button up was left open, revealing a piece of throat.  
"I got it,” Monty assured him with a small nod. "„It’s three dollars, please.”  
"Thank you,” Jasper said, taking his coffee. He had been up all night writing an essay about biofuels, and now he had a morning class he knew he wouldn’t survive without sugar and caffeine in his system. He thought back at his conversation with Murphy a few days before, tried to give it a go. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? "You must be an angel.” Cheesy, yes, but at least it was clearly something flirtatious.  
"Because I work at the Sky Café?” asked Monty. "Don’t sweat it. Have a nice day.”

After a few days of watching and hearing awfully awkward attempts of flirting, John Murphy couldn’t take it anymore.  
"All right Jordan,” he said when Clarke had left to do some registration in the office. It was sunday night and the same guy with dark curls and freckles who had been bothering Murphy all week was the only guest left, along with Jasper tricking Jordan, king of obliviousness and Very Bad Flirting. One might ask how you could possibly be bad at flirting, but Jasper Jordan managed to do that. He had done everything, from the bad pick-up lines to attempt to body language, but he was too scared to actually be bold and make it clear he was flirting. Sure, when you knew what he was attempting to do, then it became clear. But watching Jasper Jordan try to flirt with his colleague was more like watching a train derail. That boy could not flirt to save his life.  
John Murphy wished he had never given him the advice to test the waters.  
"This is not how you flirt,” he said, imitating Jaspers stance and voice. "You’re an angel.”  
He walked up from behind the counter, and gestured towards the reading man.  
"This is how you flirt. Watch and learn.” He grabbed a steaming cup from the counter, numbers visible.  
"Hey,” he said to the stranger. "You ordered?”  
The boy looked up at him, confused, all doe-eyed, and goddamnit, Johnathan Murphy’s heart did not stutter.  
"I did?” he asked, and he sounded so lost that Murphy couldn’t bare to lie.  
"No, you didn’t, but that one’s cold, so I made you a new one,” he handed over the cup.  
"Thanks,” said the young man, who Murphy only knew to be Blake. "Bellamy.”  
"I’m John. Called Murphy,” Murphy said, a smile playing around his lips. "But you can call me tonight.”  
Murphy winked, and Bellamy smiled brightly at him.  
"I will.”

"Not this again!” Jasper groaned, sitting up. "You’d still think I’m a very visible presence.”  
Miller and Bryan obviously didn’t think that, as they had almost landed on him- again. But where the couple stopped the last time, they clearly didn’t stop now, entangled with each other.  
"Okay, I get it,” Jasper said, standing up. "I’m gonna go. Just keep it- clean. And safe. And if I hear either of you the coming week-„ He sighed, walking up to his room to get his bag and wallet. On his way to the door he heard either Miller or Bryan moan loudly.  
"Mario Kart my ass,” he muttered before leaving the apartment.  
It wasn’t that Jasper had been avoiding Monty completely. It was just that he decided to visit at moments when Monty didn’t work his shift so he didn’t have to face Monty and the possible reaction to his terrible flirting. In his defense - he had tried. And failed miserably. And it was easier to crush on someone not being there, because then you’d just have to think about them, and not actually face your feelings. Generally.  
But here he was, and Monty was standing behind the counter, all nicely dressed and smiling and making him feel giddy.  
"Hi,” he said, and _goddamnit Jordan_. "I like your shirt.”  
Again. _Goddamnit Jordan_.  
"Thanks,” Monty said, „it’s our regular work outfit.”  
„I know,” Jasper said.  
„I like your shirt as well,” complimented Monty. Jasper stared down his chest to see he was wearing his Captain America shirt. He could feel his face heat up. When he looked back up at Monty, Monty was smiling.  
"I missed you,” said he, „where have you been?”  
Jasper felt a pang of regret and shame form in his chest as he tried to come up with a good excuse.  
"Oh, you know, university, and roommates who stopped having sex in the apartment, not getting fucke-„ he groaned. "Sorry for over sharing.”  
"I could get you get fucked,” said Monty, and damn, Jasper must be high. With a face as red as a tomato he stammered "Wh-what?” before Monty realized what he had just said. His eyes went wide.  
"Well, you know, by, eh, life,” he tried to fix the conversation, and failed, miserably.  
"I’d rather get fucked by something- or someone else,” added Murphy, grinning at the young man behind his register. Jasper recognized him as the young man he picked up the night Murphy decided him to show how to flirt. Still going steady, he judged. The young man grinned back.  
"How can I help you?” offered Monty weakly, and with a stutter of his heart, Jasper decided to be bold and just go for it.  
"You could help me by giving me your number,” he said, "and then by answering this question: do you want to go on a date with me sometime?”  
„Y-yeah,” Monty breathed, "I'd love to go on a date with you," he answered, turning red and scribbling down his number on the styrofoam cup. Jasper thought his heart'd leap out of his chest. "And what would your order be?”  
"Something sweet and hot,” Jasper said, „like you,” he added, before Murphy could reply. Murphy gave him a thumbs up and smiled.  
"Was it really that hard?”

"So he’s here at seven?”  
"Yeah Miller, he’s here at seven.”  
"Good,” Miller smiled, an arm slung around Bryan. "We can finally rest.”  
"You mean, have sex?”  
"I mean, play Mario Kart and not have sex.”  
"Oh god,” Jasper replied. "Please don’t tell me you had sex to get me to the Sky Café, like, every week.”  
"We might have,” shrugged Miller.  
"I enjoyed it,” mumbled Bryan happily.  
"I did too,” whispered Miller to his boyfriend.  
"Keep it in your pants,” said Jasper. "At least while I’m still here.”  
"I suppose we could do that,” Bryan said.  
"Yeah, I suppose we could.” Miller sighed. "So what time would Monty be here again to pick you up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! Feedback's always appreciated


End file.
